Taking Chances
by ThePANDAbear26
Summary: Alot has happened to Klaus since he arrived in New Orleans. witches are trying to kill him,Halley is pregnant and he's on a power trip to avoid an all out war Elijah has gone to Caroline for help but is she willing to take on this task? Lemony goodness to come in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own VD's when the show doesn't go my way I fix it ;) ENJOY!

Chapter 1: decisions

It was nearly two in the morning Caroline sat at the bar at the grill drinking her fifth glass of Bourbon. Every burning sip was a reminder of the pain she felt everyday of her life it had changed so dramatically since she became a vampire. The fact was Tyler was never coming back and there was nothing she could do about it. The only light at the end of this endless tunnel was the fact Elena had her humanity back. Caroline was snapped back to reality with the sound of her cell ringing. She was nervous to look down every time her phoned ringed these days it was one thing after another. She sighed closing her eyes and slowing looked at her phone for her mystery caller. Damon's name lit up the screen, why would Damon be calling her so late?

"Hi Damon what's up?"

"No time for chit chat Barbie I need you to meet me and Stephen at our house"

"Why what's going on did something happen?"

"Just get here we need to talk!"

With that Damon hung up Caroline stared at the screen dumb founded by his rude tone "jerk" she murmured under her breathe. She contemplated just ignoring him and drinking some more but she knew it must be important if Damon was calling her. She slowly got up from her stool and grabbed the last of her drink and quickly emptying the contents before heading for the door.

….

Caroline walked into the living room to find Damon, Stephen and Elijah. She could tell by the look on all their faces something big had happened it sobered her up to quickly for her liking.

"Elijah what are you doing back I thought you in New Orleans?" Caroline questioned

"I was but unfortunly current events have caused me to return and seek you out Caroline"

"Me? What did you need me for?" Caroline looked between Stephan and Damon for any answer

Elijah stepped towards Caroline "I know this seems strange Caroline but I will explain I need to ask you a favor please sit" Elijah held his hand out towards the couch in front of her. Caroline hesitated for a moment she has no reason to be afraid but she was beginning to get a very sick feeling in her stomach she was hoping it was just from the bourbon. "Before I sit can someone tell me what this is about?" Caroline asked frustrated

"This is about Klaus" Stephen said drily

"Apparently the big bad hybrid got himself in a bit of a pickle"

Caroline looked at all three mean in confusion "Klaus? What does Klaus have to do with me?"

"I will explain all Caroline and ill answer any question you have so please sit" Elijah extended his had towards the couch once more. This time Caroline listened and sat down waiting patiently for him to what the hell this was all about

…

Caroline sat dumbfounded by what Elijah just told her. Witches were plotting to kill Klaus, He and Halley of all people hooked up and now she pregnant and to put the cherry on top Klaus was planning of becoming the new king of New Orleans! She couldn't even speak a word mostly because she still didn't know what Klaus's business had to do with her? After a few moments had passed she found her voice and asked her question again." So what has this to do with me?"

"For starters I don't trust these witches they have become so scared of the vampires they have gathered together against us."

Caroline nodded her head for him to continue

"Thought I could be possible Haley is carrying Nicklaus child I think this is some trick to make him complacent"

"Why would these witches go after Klaus? I mean has he done anything to them to cause this?" Caroline questioned

"Not to my knowledge but the leader of the Covent Marcus is one of Klaus's turns therefore I believe the witches have figured out that if they kill Klaus they kill the whole blood line"

"And that's where the problem lies" Damon interjects "If they have found a way to kill Klaus without the white oak stake then we all die including you Barbie"

A shiver ran up Caroline spin "But what could I do?"

"Caroline I know this is a lot to ask of you but it's no secret that my brother has affections for you. And because of this fact I believe he will listen to you with some persuasion of course"

Caroline looked at Elijah as if he had two heads

"Are you serious? You honestly think he's going to listen to me? You're all out of your minds!" Caroline jolted up wanting to do nothing more than to get out of this house.

She almost made it out the door when Stephen came running after her

"Caroline please listen" He grabbed her arm so she was facing him "I know this is crazy but all our lives are a stake (no pun intended) we really need you Caroline you have Klaus wrapped around your finger you can do this if not for us then for yourself"

Caroline didn't want to hear it why should she always have to deal with Klaus she always was the bait why her? Why was this happening to her? Suddenly she felt another presents coming to her and hand on her shoulder.

"Caroline we don't want you to do anything that you feel you can't handle "Elijah looked at the phone in her hand "have you checked your voicemails lately?" she looked at him confused "No why?" she asked "I would consider checking them and thinking hard about this decision Damon, Stephen and myself will work on plan B if you will decline our offer"

With that Elijah walked back to the living room Stephen brought her attention back to him with both hands holding her shoulders "Caroline I won't pester you about it but Elijah's right we won't force you will give you some time to consider and let us know when you have made a decision"

He gave her that panty dropping smile before following Elijah back to the living room. As soon as he was out of sight Caroline quickly left walking to her car she looked at her cell phone and scrolled down to her voicemail option. Her eyes went wide there was only one and it was from….Klaus. Elijah must have known he called her what would Klaus have to say? She pressed play and slowly rose her phone to her ear Klaus's voice came quickly it had been awhile since she heard his voice.

"Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I could think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."

Tears sprang to her eyes she couldn't stand this guy for all he's done to her and her friends he basically destroyed their lives. But this voice mail was the one thing she needed….someone to care. She was dead set on not going along with this plan that the boys cooked up. But Caroline has always been too strict, organized and predictable and she was sick of being goodie to shoes Caroline. Well she could handle Klaus and will! she dialed Stephens number and he answer on the second ring

"Caroline?"

"Stephen…..I'll do it send me the information"

Thanks to everyone for reading! Chapter 2 is on its way Plz let me know what you think!

.


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to say thanks to everyone for reading I got a lot of love from you guys! And thank you to those who pointed out some mistakes I've made you don't notice some things till others point them out 3

Once again I don't own VD's I just make them do dirty things that they can't air on TV ;)

…

Chapter 2: Just take a deep breathe

Caroline walked down the Bourbon Street looking for the hotel Klaus was staying at. Two nights ago she would have never gone through with this but she still had the determination she had when she listened to Klaus's voicemail. Her only thoughts at the moment were of Klaus's reaction when he saw her. Would he be happy? Surprised? Most likely stunned she never once gave into his charms not once.

A few moments later she arrived at her destination walking up to the desk she noticed a girl a little too young to be working at a hotel desk. She was fiddling with some papers when she finally noticed Caroline's presents. "Hello Ms. how may I help you?" Caroline didn't really know how to word it so she just tried the honest approach. She smiled sweetly at the young girl "This may sound strange but I'm actually looking for someone who's staying here" The young girl smiled back at her "I'm so sorry Ms. But because of customer privacy I can't let out that information" _damn what now! Okay Caroline you got this try something else! _

"Oh don't worry I understand ummm I wasn't honest with you I'm actually looking for my husband we got into a little spat and since this is his favorite hotel I figured he would be here is there any way you can help?" The young girl looked at Caroline with sad eyes

_Yes! Forbes you got her now!_

"Oh dear I'm so sorry to hear that of course if you would just give me your last name I can see if your husband is staying here" Caroline jumped for joy on the inside I guess honesty wasn't the best policy

"Of course its Mikelson his first name is Klaus or Nik for short" Caroline giggled a little trying to play newlywed

"Alright Mrs. Mikelson your husband is staying here he's in room 213 on the second floor would you like me to call him and tell him your coming up?"

"Thank you but no I want to surprise him Thank you so much for your help" Caroline gave the women a wink and made her way to the elevators.

…

Caroline was standing outside Klaus's door unable to move this was not the time to second guess herself but she couldn't help it she had to pick herself up. _You are Ms. Mystic Falls! You planed three proms at once you can do anything! _ After giving herself a nice pep talk she knocked on the door no knocked again a little harder this time still no answer. Caroline huffed in frustration what the hell could he be doing? Was he not in? She knocked a little bit too hard this time and finally heard his voice

"Who ever that is you better stop knocking or ill come out there and rip your throat out!"

That made Caroline's blood boil who does he think he is she knocked loud and rapidly if he didn't open this door she was going to break it down. In a flash the door swung open "are you asking for a death wis…..Caroline?"

"Hi Klaus" she said shortly the look on his face was priceless shock was all she saw other then the fact he was in nothing but jeans. His muscles contracted he seemed tense shaggy and he looked like he hasn't slept in hundred years. The smell of whiskey was overwhelming Caroline grabbed her noise.

"How long have you been in this room? Did you bath yourself in whiskey?" Caroline jabbed at him

Klaus came back to reality going in to his normal personality the one she knew all too well " well love this is a pleasant surprise but if you don't mind would you tell me why you're here at my door?" she tilled her head to the side and gave him a sweet smile. "What do you mean? You said you wanted to show me the world" waves her hands in the air "So here I am"

Klaus thought for a silent moment "sorry love I'm not buying it what are you really doing here?"

"Did your little friends back home send you distract me again?" his words were angry and hurtful

Now she started to get angry "Listen I came all the way here because you wanted me to and now you sound like you don't well since you changed your mind ill just get out of your way sorry to bother you" Caroline turned on her heels and started back towards the elevators _ what an ass! This was all a mistake! I shouldn't have even considered this!_

As fast as the thoughts were piling in her head they were gone when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a warm breathe in her ear "Caroline please don't go I'm happy you're here I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time" his words gave her that tingling feeling in her belly. This was the moment she had to take it she put her arms around his and pressed herself closer to him. She had never been this close with him before and it felt amazing and a little dangerous. She felt bold at this moment and turned herself around in his arms to face him. Caroline looked into his eyes and put her hands on either side of his face feeling the stubble under her fingers.

"Klaus… if I do this with you, you have to promise me something okay?"

"Anything love"

"Never leave me even though you think you're protecting me"

Klaus looked at her intently he knew this statement had to do with Tyler leaving her. Tyler was a fool he cared more for his own life than that of the women who stayed true to him after him being away for so long. Klaus was filled with anger how he could do that to this girl if it had been him he would have taken her with him no matter what. At least they would be together

"Caroline I will never leave you for the rest of our eternity"

His words were so real it filled Caroline with a warm feeling that even Tyler had never giving her. This man this beast has done horrible things but yet gave her this amazing feeling she knew it was wrong but she didn't care anymore cause deep down inside she was fighting these feeling all along blowing him off. This wasn't even about helping Elijah keep him out of trouble. This was about giving in and letting these walls down and for once in her life doing something crazy.

Then she did the unexpected slowly she brought her lips to his he didn't kiss her back right away but after a moment he grabbed the side of her face making the kiss deeper and more wanting. Caroline found herself moaning she could feel the passion flowing into her. They were so close together and Klaus's hands began to roam through her hair down her back stopping just above her backside

The moment was cut short when a bunch of drunken teenagers ran by them whistling and hooting obi sly on vacation. Klaus and Caroline looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. "I guess we should take this inside….unless you want to go to your own room?"

Caroline giggled "sorry didn't get a chance to book a room "

"Speaking of which" he stated "How did you find what room I was in? The girl at the desk is a vampire so I know you didn't compel her" Well that would explain why she looked to young

Caroline looked at her feet with a small smirk on her face "Well….. I kind of sort of told her I was your wife"

Klaus raised his eyebrows at her confession and gave her a smile that made her melt "Well then if that's the case love shall we start the honeymoon?" Klaus held out his hand which Caroline grabbed instantly like it was second nature.

Klaus walked them both back to his room and closed the door.

….

That's the end of chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy it next chapter is gunner be all steamy!

Thanks again for reading and plz review I love reading you feed back! 3333


End file.
